The Pit
by TereseDawn
Summary: A seemingly bottomless put was found, for which the depth can't be determined. Over time, scores of people began using it to illegally dump trash. Many have jumped into the pit to die, while others jumped believing they'll find life's answers within it. Today, we learn the truth about the hole. A/H


**I don't own twilight, or any of the characters.**

 **The plot is all mine though.**

A seemingly bottomless put was found, for which the depth can't be determined. Over time, scores of people began using it to illegally dump trash. Many have jumped into the pit to die, while others jumped believing they'll find life's answers within it. Today, we learn the truth about the hole.

It began when Edward left. The emptiness, the depression, the darkness. I couldn't hold it anymore, and that's how I ended up here at the pit. I couldn't stand watching Charlie, watch me not be able to handle Edwards leaving. I figure, it'd be easier if I just wasn't around anymore. So I left him a note, and now I am standing here, the wind whipping my hair around my face, the cold rain stinging. And with one final sigh, I jumped.

I jumped into the dark abyss, embracing the darkness.

Hoping to finally be free.

It felt like I was falling for ever.

Just waiting.

Then suddenly, I landed. 'Am I dead?' I thought.

I lifted my head, but kept my eyes closed in fear of what I'll see. Sitting up, I pushed my wet hair out of my face, wiped the tears I didn't even realise was there, and opened my eyes.

Weird.

I was back in Charlies yard.

Looking around frantically, I start hyperventilating. How did I get here? Is this some sort of in between? Solitary? Am I stuck with these reminders for the rest of my dead life too?

The sound of people giggling from down the street cause me to look up. "Alice?" I whispered. "Rosalie?"

How were they here?

Racing to my feet, I started walking fast towards them in excitement. Hoping to say hi. But I was too slow, a car pulled up and the girls hopped in, the car driving away before I could say anything.

"Bella!?" I hear Charlie yell out. "What are you still doing outside in the rain sweetie?"

I looked over and noticed Charlie pulling my suitcases out of the car, exactly like he did the first day I came to Forks. Confused, I walked over to help him, but he waved me off as it were nothing and smiled.

I followed Charlie inside, still extremely confused. Everything in the house seemed the same.

Following him in the room. My room. Still the same purple.

"Ah, the ladie at the store suggested purple. If you don't like it I ca-"I cut him off.

"No, uh, purples good." I said. "Um, I think I might go for a quick shower, I hadn't realised it started raining."

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Well come downstairs when you're done and we'll head to the diner for dinner!"

Still confused, I grabbed my toiletries and went to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, I didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. I still looked the same, except my large bags under my eyes, and my shallow skin.

"Okay Bella, get it together." I whispered to myself. "Maybe this is all just a weird dream, and I didn't really try to die."

I hopped in the shower, and for the first time in a while, I did a full shower routine. I washed my hair, shaved my legs, and even used a hair mask.

Walking down the stairs, feeling a little refreshed. I couldn't help but take my time. I just kept looking around trying to find anything out of the ordinary. Something that was out of place. But I couldn't seem to find anything.

"You ready to go Bells?" Charlie asked, coming out of the loungeroom.

"Ah, yeah dad." I said.

I followed him out to the cruiser, and on our way to the diner we went. I just watched the scenery as we drove by. Freezing up when I noticed the road that leads off to the Cullen's house. Charlie must've noticed and glanced at me worried.

We pulled up to the diner, and walked in.

"I'm just going to duck to the toilet Charlie" I said.

"I'll just be over here." He replied, pointing to our usual seat.

I took my time washing my hands, still trying to figure out what's going on. I tried pinching myself, even slapping myself. Nothing. So, it's not a dream?

Drying my hands on my clothes, I walked out to go sit with Charlie when I heard the giggle again. My head quickly turned to the sound, but it wasn't Alice or Rosalie that shocked me, it was him. Edward. Sitting right there with them. Smiling. Laughing.

I think at some point I started hyperventilating, and things started going black, because all I could remember was falling again, and Charlie yelling my name.

 **First Chapter is done. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
